An increasing number of wireless communication standards as applied to a portable device and a trend towards ever smaller, slimmer and lighter portable devices may cause major design challenges for antenna or antennas. The antenna represents a category of components that may fundamentally differ from other components in the portable device. For example, the antenna may be configured to efficiently radiate in free space, whereas the other components are more or less isolated from their surroundings.
Actively tuned antennas may be seen as a key technology that enables antenna miniaturization in future mobile communication devices. For example, the actively tuned antennas may support multiple radio frequency (RF) bands and further supports performance optimization. Performance optimization may include antenna impedance measurements and adjustments for purposes of obtaining a matched impedance in a receiver circuitry of the portable device. The impedance matching, for example, may facilitate maximum power transfer between the antenna and the receiver circuitry of the portable device.